1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display having an improved display quality and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An organic light emitting display may include an organic light emitting layer, an upper electrode arranged on the organic light emitting display, and a lower electrode arranged under the organic light emitting display. The organic light emitting layer emits light using a current provided through the upper electrode and the lower electrode, and displays an image using the light.
However, the display quality of the organic light emitting display may be reduced when less than an optimum amount of light exits the display after passing through the upper electrode. One conventional method of improving display quality makes use of a thinner upper electrode. For example, in a top emission type organic light emitting display, the upper electrode may be formed to be thin enough to maximize the amount of light exiting to an exterior after passing through the upper electrode. However, the electrical conductivity of the upper electrode may deteriorate because the thinner upper electrode causes an increased electrical resistance, thereby decreasing the quality of the display.
Thus, there is a need for organic light emitting displays and methods of manufacturing such, which can make use of a thinner upper electrode while preventing or reducing the associated deterioration in display quality.